I Think, I Win
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: Set just when Peeta declares his love for Katniss in the interview. What if a certain someone else was there? And if Peeta's real purpose wasn't to put down the Games and Capitol, but to spark jealously? P/G hotness.


**Okay, this sort of drabble just randomly came to me while I was reminiscing whilst trying to sleep. It's kind of random but also very hot with Gale/Peeta interaction. I am a bit rough on the Hunger Games (been a while since I read it) so excuse me if I could have got some context wrong. I made it set right after Peeta had declared his love for Katniss. But I also made it look like Gale was also there when the interview happened. Uh oh!**

* * *

Peeta was resting against the window sill of his room. He had just finished beautifully decorating a set of cupcakes for some of the interviewers that had just interviewed him not too long ago. That was when he had told everyone.

The whole Capitol, told Katniss…

That he had loved her.

That of course bursted into a huge frenzy and commotion of murmurs just as he and Haymitch had planned. Of course, the bruises on his back were his punishment for not even mentioning it to Katniss since she didn't take it so well. But in the end, it worked according to plan.

But Haymitch and Katniss didn't know was that he didn't want to cause a commotion for Capitol.

Or, for just anyone.

It was for a particular someone.

Someone who would have taken this news to heart.

Someone who would now see Peeta in red.

Someone who Peeta wanted to get affected the most.

And that someone had just come bursting into Peeta's room, hands to his sides, clenched as his face darkened at Peeta, and the door of the room banged shut. Peeta lazily glanced at him, before a small smirk played on his lips and he slowly slipped of the window sill. Peeta observed the grey eyed hottie as he walked in harsh steps towards him. Peeta just merely rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting.

He was expecting this to happen.

"You…You…" the tall figure hissed, clenching and unclenching his half covered coal fists.

"Oh Gale, didn't see you there" Peeta spoke, acting like he didn't notice Gale there.

There where the interview was.

There in the audience.

There in the second row, with his jaw clenched the whole time Peeta recalled his feelings for Katniss.

_The_ Katniss, Gale wanted.

And Peeta very well knew that.

"Don't act dumb with me" Gale snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Peeta and strode a few steps closer to Peeta.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please clarify" Peeta continued to act oblivious which made Gale let out a small growl, and walked closer to him.

"The interview" Gale hissed and Peeta just nodded.

Peeta knew exactly what Gale was stating but he decided to push him even more.

"The things…The things you said about Katniss…they were---" And Peeta decided to cut him off.

"They were true, of course. I mean, what did you expect? I mean, I think you knew better than I did when I started to like her" Peeta explained. Gale grew angrier and angrier with every word Peeta said but Peeta remained calm, with a small smile.

"If you ever try anything, I swear…" Gale warned, glaring at him directly at his blue eyes.

"And what are you going to do about you?" Peeta smirked as he moved closer to Gale.

So close that Peeta could smell the dust and ash on Gale.

So close that Gale could smell the warmth of bread around Peeta.

"Ju-Just stay away from her. She's mine!" Gale spoke, hesitant at the beginning for some odd reason.

"Can't do" Peeta merely pointed out. Gale clenched his fists again, glaring at Peeta.

"You haven't won yet" Gale scowled. Peeta let out a chuckle which caused Gale to get even more livid. He looked like he was about to pounce.

Peeta sensed that and he acted quickly.

He knew this would happen. And he was waiting for it.

Without any warning, Peeta used the strength within him and shoved Gale against the wall, nearly making Gale knock the table that held Peeta's cupcakes down, before Gale crashed against the wall.

Gale let out a small mixture of a snarl and groan, and tried to get back up.

But Peeta didn't let him. He had got Gale where he wanted him.

Peeta braced Gale's shoulders, tightly as he moved closer to him, pushing his body against his. Gale let out some sort of whimper before actually being able to realize how Peeta was positioned.

Gale's mind went blank. But Peeta's didn't.

Oh no, this was exactly what you expected.

"What the…" Gale tried to yell but Peeta merely hushed him by placing his long finger against Gale's thick lips. Gale's eyes widened as Peeta moved his lips closer to his own finger.

"Now Gale, why are you getting all worked up? Can't we have a truce of some sorts?" Peeta sighed, fluttering his long eyelashes slowly. Gale was still dumfounded.

"You want Katniss right?" Peeta asked but Gale didn't answer. The pressure of Peeta's body against Gale was acting up on Gale in ways that he never knew before.

"How about we come up with a deal? One for another?" Peeta suggested and Gale's eyes screamed confused. Peeta slowly slid his finger down Gale's lips.

Trailing it down his neck, down to his pecks, down to his muscular stomach.

Gale let out a small useless whimper before being able to form words.

"What-what ar-are you doing?" Gale stammered. Peeta chuckled and moved his face closer to Gale while Gale tried to back away but couldn't. And not just because of the wall.

"Tit…for Tat" he whispered before slowly brushing his soft lips against Gale's firm lips. A small gasp seeped out of Gale's mouth before Peeta quickly slid his tongue into his mouth for a minute. Gale could not comprend what was happening.

But he just let it happen. Just like that. Even forgetting his main reason for being there.

Then Peeta withdrew his tongue…

Then his lips. Then slowly his face.

And then his body, before totally moving away from Gale and walked back to his cupcakes.

Gale just stood against the wall, baffled and panting for a reason he didn't even know. Gale tried to formulate words but he just couldn't. He was stiff against the wall trying to understand what just happened as Peeta picked up a cupcake and turned to him.

"So to conclude, I was able to convince the Capitol that I'm madly in love with Katniss; I have Katniss by my side; I got you jealous; I got what I wanted from you and I am able to get away with it, like nothing happened" Peeta listed as he straddled on the table, lingering at Gale, with a smirk on his face as his scooped the icing of the cupcake on his finger.

"I think, I win, don't you?" and then put the finger in his mouth, sucking off the sweet paste. Sometimes the outcome is just too sweet.

* * *

**Badass Gay Peeta and Angry Sexy Gale ;))**

**Have mercy! Don't you just love that? Or is it just me?**

**Review please ;DD**


End file.
